Oh Night Divine
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: My countdown to Christmas entry. Edward and Bella spend their first christmas together and exchange more than just presents. But Edward get's a gift he really didn't expect and no it's not a baby lol AU M for a reason


**A/N So this was my recent entry into the brilliant Countdown to Christmas, hosted by my amazing friend and beta, Breath of Twilight. Go check out the rest of it's awesomeness on her page. the link is on my profile**

**Title Oh Night Divine**

**Author Lindsi loolabell**

Edward's POV

"You think it's tall enough?" Emmett asked as he stood staring up the trunk of an aged pine tree.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah you're right." He sighed and turned in the opposite direction. "Go look over there."

There were trees as far as the eye could see on the Olympic Peninsula yet none of them seemed right.

They were all too tall...too thin...too sparse...not scented enough...

Alice had given specific instructions about the kind of tree to find for the family room. She wanted a decent hight, with evenly spaced branches and full foliage. It had to smell of the forest and be a certain shade of green...She was asking for way too much but we kept on searching knowing how special this year was going to be.

I'd spent the last ninety years hiding myself away at this time of year; shutting out all the good cheer and loving embraces. Christmas had always left me cold...and trust me, for a vampire...that's saying a lot.

Of course I'd play the dutiful son and spend time in the family room with my brethren but I'd always be left feeling more out of place than at any other time of the year.

They all had someone significant...someone to share their joy and season's greetings. Someone to kiss under the mistletoe and exchange meaningful trinkets with.

Someone to wake up with that made them feel good about themselves and gave them a reason to be.

I'd never had any of that...Until now.

I had always been a loner, destined to roam this tormented earth on my own with no companion, constantly imprisoned in the darkness with no hope of parole...or so I thought.

But now I knew different. Now I had experienced the sanctity of love. All consuming...unconditional...irrevocable love...and it came in a very human, very breakable package.

Isabella Marie Swan...Bella.

This was to be our first Christmas together and for the first time in my long life I couldn't wait.

I felt like an excited child bouncing with anticipation for a fat old guy to bring me some goodies.

My excitement stemmed from the fact that she was spending the whole of the holiday's with me and my family; meaning I would get to see my angel wake up on Christmas morning in my bed.

Chief Swan still wasn't used to having a reason not to work over Christmas and usually let his guy's have time off instead seeing as they had younger families. Bella had assured him that it was fine and shrugged it off but I knew she didn't want to be on her own. I chanced getting chewed out by her father and asked if she could stay at our place so she would have some company and he'd shocked the hell out of me when his mind proclaimed it was a great idea. She'd told me later that she wanted me to ask Carlisle to stop by and give him a check up fearing his acceptance was a result of an illness of sorts.

Bella was also the reason that my elfin sister had gone nuts; ordering everyone around whilst trying to create the perfect atmosphere. She had been running around and sending us all out on errands to pick up the necessities for making Bella feel welcome. Bella always seemed to feel welcome and part of the family, as she was regarded by all of us, but Alice would use any excuse she could to organise an 'event'.

I had to admit though that I wanted it to be special for her too.

I'd reluctantly left Bella's this morning to go help out with the final arrangements and got roped into going out with Emmett to look for a tree. We'd been looking for what felt like hours for the perfect specimen but had yet to find it.

"So what did you end up getting Bella?" His gruff yet melodic voice called out from the other side of the woods as we skirted an area I was sure we'd already covered.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, a grimace gracing my features.

"Dude it's Christmas eve! You haven't got her a gift yet?" He chuckled as he realised my dilemma.

He had once forgotten to get Rose something and she spent the best part of a year punishing him. She gave him the silent treatment and wouldn't even acknowledge him for the first six month and refused him sexually for the following half a year...It was pure hell to have to listen to his pathetic begging and pleading. When she finally gave in it was because he'd bought her a new car, a new wardrobe and worshipped at her feet telling her how beautiful she was. Her mind was evil in ways I never knew possible for a woman. She'd spend hours planning ways in which to make him pay and which outfits would pain him the most. He was so frustrated and pent up that he'd disappear for days at a time just to 'calm' himself down.

"She's so frustrating to buy for Em." I groaned and sank down on a felled, moss covered tree.

I picked up a small rock and tossed it out in front of me; watching as it flew forcefully through the forest and hit a lush green spruce, piercing the trunk as if it had been a bullet. He clapped a hand on my shoulder as a deflated sigh escaped me. I watched a dusting of snow fall from it's branches.

"She has this thing about me buying her anything...spending money on her. She doesn't like it. I personally don't see the big deal in it, it's only money...But she's made me promise not to spend a fortune on her.. It's very limiting."

"You could always _give_ her '_something." _He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before shooting off the the other side of the forest before I could punch him so hard that he'd be headless if he were still human.

He walked back over and took in my pensive expression.

"Ed?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're a fucking genius sometimes." I grinned widely as a plan formed in my mind.

"I was kidding...you know she's still breakable Dude." He warned while I rolled my eyes at him.

"There's a spruce about half a mile that way with a rock stuck in the side...It's perfectly Alice." I blurred as I stood and started back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" He asked, knowing I'd hear him even with distance between us.

"I have some stuff to sort out before Bella gets here! Thanks for the advice." I smiled triumphantly as I sifted through the possibilities.

"Just don't break my new little sister!" He grunted as he headed of to the tree I'd marked.

Within seconds I heard the gruesome snapping of wood.

* * *

"Please tell me Alice hasn't gone overboard." Bella looked at me sideways while she shifted the Volvo into first so she could make the turn off onto the long driveway leading to my home.

I'd let her drive for a change and had been pleasantly, although worriedly, surprised at how heavy her foot could be on the gas when not restricted by the cumbersome beast that was her truck.

"You know Alice." Was all I could think to say when the house came into view.

Garlands and lights were strung around the entrance and a wreath sat pride of place on the front door. It's green foliage and gold décor creating a warm welcome. I could smell the distinct scent of burning wood, pine and spiced apple and a steady stream of billowing smoke rose like a beacon from the virgin chimney.

A giddy shiver flowed through me as I exited the car at speed and opened her door for her; taking her in my arms I kissed her tenderly and smirked as she let out a shivered breath in response.

We trudged through the freshly fallen snow towards the house. Bella smiled as she looked back over the set of foot prints we'd left and giggled childishly. I'd forgotten that she'd not really been used to seeing snow. I let her walk a step ahead and bent to scoop up a hand full of snow.

"Incoming!" Jasper's voice yelled from the door as a huge wad of compressed ice hit me full in the face.

Bastard!

A fit of laughter erupted as I noticed the rest of my family by the door, waiting to greet us. Jasper had been privy to my little 'snowball my girlfriend' plot and didn't seem to agree that I have the advantage.

Oh it was on!

My hand squeezed the snow I had collected until it felt as hard as stone and in the blink of an eye I had thrown it with precision at his head.

"Ouch!"

I smirked and watched Bella's eyes widen as a full blown attack unfolded there on the blanketed lawn.

Emmett was trying to deflect my attack and get a shot at my beautiful girl and I was having none of that; I was allowed to be playful with her but I wouldn't stand for him to spatter her in snow. I launched myself in front of her and took a hit for the team. She stumbled in shock at my sudden appearance in front of her and lost her footing She started to fall backwards, So I took another hit and spun her around, tumbling to the ground with her securely held above me..I looked at her all apologetically for not being able to prevent the fall but she saw straight through me and giggled.

"If you wanted to get closer to me you could have just asked, Edward." Her icy cheeks warmed a little as they flooded with a glorious pink blush

Eventually Bella's foggy breath reminded us that some people still felt insignificant things like the cold so Esme called for some order and we headed into the house and it's awaiting warmth.

Alice really had out done herself. More garlands and twinkling lights adorned every fixture and fitting, rich and vibrant reds, golds, purples and greens glinted in the light while the impressive tree we found earlier sat in the corner, next to the huge roaring fire. She had only added the lights, insisting that we all decorate it as part of the festivities she had planned for the evening.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were all soaked through to the skin and laughed at the way we each looked while Esme hooked Bella under her arm and steered her towards the kitchen; not doubt with the intention of warming her up with a hot chocolate.

I took my leave and headed for my room; opting to take a shower to rid my hair of the grimy traces of dirty snow. When I was through, I turned to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved black sweater. I pushed up the sleeves and ran my hand through my hair with no real goal of taming it, it was a useless cause anyway. I sighed and glanced at the new bed that took pride of place in the room now. Alice had of course foreseen Charlie's answer and kept it to herself, choosing to translate the book of the dead, appropriately, into English as a way to hide her thoughts. She liked me to be surprised sometimes.

Of course the bed was completely ostentatious, opulent...extravagant. My sister had picked out a four poster with intricate roses and ivy caved out of aged oak to create the struts, Heavy fabric curtains made to match my golden carpet hung from each corner, tied back with a thick cord while silk sheets covered it luxuriously.

It was missing something.

Esme had vases of roses darted around the house so I set off at inhuman speed to find one to steal.

I found a perfect blushed pink, closed bud that reminded me of her tinted cheeks a short while ago and took it back to my room. I held the flower just before the bloom and stripped away the thorns in one swift motion, collecting them all in my hand as I went.

There.

I laid it on her pillow and discarded the vicious spikes in the waist bin by my dresser.

A very naïve melody started to play through the house. It was nervous and flawed yet subtle and elegant, one handed.

Then my mother's angelic voice flowed through the halls

"Oh holy night...the stars are brightly shining...it is the night of our dear saviours birth...Long lay the world...in sin and error pinning..."

I rounded the bottom of the stairs only to be left dumbstruck as I witnessed my love, sat at my piano with my mother...singing. Bella was singing. The beautiful tones that filled the room were coming from her. I gasped

"Till he appeared and the soul felt it's worth..." Her eyes were closed as her hands nervously caressed the keys.

I felt it. My soul. The one she had insisted that I had...yet I continued to argue otherwise with her...I felt it!

The rest of my family had convened to investigate the carolling that was taking place in our home for the first time ever. I stealthily walked over until I was stood behind her in awe. My mother smiled and rose from her spot beside Bella, gripping my shoulder in affection and relief.

_'I'm so happy your not alone any more sweetheart' _My mother's thoughts whispered to me as she looked back to Bella who was still unaware of her audience.

I smiled in earnest at her and slipped into the spot beside my love. My hands took control of the lower keys and flitted effortlessly across them. Bella's eyes flashed open and a look of apprehension filled her eyes.

"Please don't stop." I breathed as she removed her hands from the keyboard but closed her eyes again. I allowed my hands to take over the music she had ended and elaborated the melody she had been playing.

"Fall...on your knees...oh hear the angel voices...oh ni...ight divine...The night...when Christ was born...Oh night...divine...oh night...oh night divine."

I watched her in rapture while my fingers took on a mind of their own, not having to see where they fell. Her head shook slightly as she changed tones and flitted between verses and the chorus.

My heart swelled in pride and love for the woman by my side. The woman that had _requested_ to stay there for all eternity with me...offered to give everything she had ever known up just to be with me. I had never felt more unworthy of anything in my existence. She could have anything she wanted yet she'd chosen to end her life for me, to stop her beating heart and endure fire more unforgiving than that from hell itself and I was selfishly willing to let her.

"Oh night...oh night Divine." She added a little flourish at the end as she had throughout the song and my heart would have stilled had it been capable of such a feat.

She looked at me sheepishly and scrunched up her nose at her efforts.

"You play it so much more beautifully than I ever could." She sighed.

"You never told me you played." I brushed brushed back a stray lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear before letting my hand cup her face.

She closed her eyes again and turn her cheek in my hand so she was able to grace it with gentle kiss.

"You can hardly call what I cranked out as playing the piano." She chuckled.

"It was perfect." I beamed.

"And you say I'm the one that can't lie to save my life."

She had a point, the piano playing was Jurassic but her voice was enchanting.

I could only try to imagine how pure it would sound after her change.

She glanced over her shoulder looking for Esme and squeaked when she noticed everyone congregated in the family room.

"How long have they all been standing there?" She whispered with futility.

"Long enough little sister...long enough." Emmett grinned as Bella hid her face in her hands.

* * *

As the evening wore on, Alice had us endure more seasonal traditions such as baking cookies and playing charades. Of course I wasn't actually allowed to play seeing as I was known to cheat at such games. When Bella was forced to get up she threw me pleading glances but I grinned and watched her groan in defeat before acting out some ridiculous mime.

Once the torture stopped my sister ushered us all into the rarely used dining room for a Christmas eve feast.

Can you say pointless?

Bella's eyes bugged out at all the food and yet again she pleaded me with batting lashes to save her.

"Alice...You do know I'm only one person right? You could feed an army with all this!" She gulped at the mountain of food set out on the table.

"I know. It's times like this that I wish Emmett could eat food other than bloody animal carcass." She sighed.

"Oh gee, thanks for the visual Ali!" she chuckled. "Seriously though, there's so much going to go to waste. Is that homeless shelter still open down by the library?"

Maybe she really _was_ an angel.

"Oh that's a great idea Bella! Me and Jazz will run any leftovers over there." she clapped her hands excitedly at being able to help someone in need. "Oooh I could thin out my wardrobe too and take that stuff."

"Yeah I'm sure they'd kill for all the Gucci shoes you have stashed in your closet Alice." Rosalie chuckled.

"Hey Jasper...Just remember that it's not an all you can eat buffet!" Emmett guffawed and clutched his sides for effect.

"Har har." Jasper droned sarcastically.

"Emmett." Esme chastised him for his thoughtless remark..

_It was a joke! _Emmett's mind shouted out while he rolled his eyes.

Bella ate her food while we were all forced to sit around and wait for her. Not that I minded but I knew it would be freaking her out. She didn't like eating in front of me when it was just the two of us so being made a spectacle of as if she was an exhibit in a zoo was not going to make her feel very comfortable.

We sat snuggled up on the love seat nearest the fire while Alice and Jasper were out being charitable then all crowded around the tree to lavish it with baubles and trinkets.

Bella admired some of Esme's antique decorations but put them down and stuffed her hands in her pockets when she found out how old they were, refusing to be responsible for any breakages due to her lack of grace, as she put it.

Her statement made Emmett erupt into laughter again and brought back her embarrassment ten fold. I growled lowly and menacing, though only loud enough to give him a warning to back off and leave her be. Bella looked on, bashful yet oblivious to the threat I had just bestowed upon my little brother.

When the tree was overflowing and the fire dying down to nothing but glowing embers, Bella started to yawn.

"Are you tired, love?" I whispered while nuzzling her ear with the icy tip of my nose.

She turned her face into my chest and nodded.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. We said our goodnight's and everyone hugged Bella before I lead her to the stairs. I couldn't read her mind but I could detect her grimace at the thought of climbing them all so I scooped her up in my arms and darted to my...our room.

Her breath caught as she took it the new addition to the room with wide eyes.

"Wow!"

I set her down on her feet and watched as she walked over to it, stroking her hand over the wooden detailing.

"Alice."

She nodded her head in understanding and walked around to the side with the rose.

If I was able to blush I would have been a deep shade of amaranth.

She picked it up and inhaled it's sweet scent before walking back over to stand in front of me.

"It's beautiful thank you." She bit her lip and looked up at me through her thick, dark lashes.

I knew that look.

That was her 'I'm going to push you to your limits and try to steal your virtue' look.

"I thought you were tired." I questioned sceptically with a raised eyebrow before I allowed myself the luxury of kissing her passionately.

Her tiny hands had slipped into my hair and were trying desperately to pull me in deeper.

_Breakable! _I heard Emmett's warning thoughts loud and clear.

My eyes rolled into my head as her heated tongue teased my lips, begging me to let it into my mouth. I groaned and stilled against her hold.

She sighed and turned back towards the bed; trying to hide the hurt in her eyes but it was too late.

I hated denying her when I so clearly wanted the same things...but it was so damn hard to get her to believe that I wanted her just as much as she wanted me when I had to calculate every move I made around her.

I decided a distraction was needed.

"I can't wait until tomorrow Bella. I want to give you your gift now." I grinned and bounced myself onto the bed she was now sitting on with her legs crossed under her and her head hung low.

Fuck I hated _that_ look.

_That _lookwas going to kill me.

"It's not Christmas day yet." She mumbled, her voice think with dejection.

I groaned, internally begging her not to torture me so.

"Well I don't care...Can I give it to you know."

"I wish you would." She breathed, forgetting herself momentarily.

Her face flushed scarlet as she realised her mistake. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I sniggered and blurred to my closet and back before she could even notice me move.

"I hope you don't do everything quite as quick." She teased; her cheeky comment letting me know she was already getting over it.

I snarled at her playfully and flipped her on her back. She wanted to tease then so could I. I stalked over her as if she were my prey, allowing a low rumbling growl to resonate within my chest. Her eyes were wide and her heart beat faltered as my lips drew nearer to hers. I knew I was playing with fire and probably going to have to see the rejection brimming in her eyes but I couldn't help myself.

Her breathing became laboured as I brushed the tip of my nose along her jaw and down to the very base of her throat.

"Edward...Please" Her eyes fluttered shut and scrunched up, preparing for my usual withdrawal.

Not the 'please'. How could I say no to that?

"Please." I could hear her straining to keep the tears from her voice.

I watched as a single droplet fell from her eye and down the side of her face.

That single sight was the most painful thing I had ever witnessed next to seeing her writhe in agony at the hands of that sadistic bastard, James.

I couldn't do it any more...I couldn't deny either of us.

I let my nose wonder further down until it was nudging against her breast.

Her eyes flew open and a gasp fled her lips as she looked at me stunned.

I allowed my hand to move up to the buttons of her shirt and carefully popped them open one at a time. Her heart increased its pace exponentially and thundered within her now heaving chest.

I could do this.

"Edward?" She questioned hopefully.

"Bella." I replied in a smooth tone that had been proven to dazzle her in the past; it worked.

"Oh God." She whimpered and arched her back as my mouth left scorching kisses down the opening of her top. I thought she'd pass out when I made it down to her delicate white lace bra.

A million thoughts flooded my mind as more of her soft ivory skin became exposed to me. I was after all technically a one hundred and eight year old virgin. I had spent a lot of time on my own and thoughts of this kind of thing just didn't exist in my world; my family's world yes, and I'd had to bare witness to their many 'endeavours' but never thought I would be doing the same things one day.

Bella's hands found my hair and I had to pull back slightly to remind her of the situation. I pleaded with my eyes for her help and she seemed to understand, releasing me from her grasp and balling the sheet up in her hands instead. I worked my way back up her body and pulled her up into a sitting position, allowing me to slid the shirt from her back while planting tender kisses across the tops of her shoulders. She turned her head towards me with nothing but love and understanding filling her eyes. Her hand reached up and cupped my cheek and her head tipped slightly to get a better look at my soul. A smile played on her lips as I kissed her palm.

"Bella..." I swallowed hard without need. "I...I need to know if I'm hurting you...you have to tell me." My eyes closed in agony at the thought of causing such a catastrophe. I hoped my fear of hurting her would prevent such an occurrence. But I couldn't let myself lose control with her...not completely.

"It's okay Edward. I know you won't hurt me; I trust you." She spoke assuringly.

"I mean it Bella...please don't try to be a martyr. We can try...I..."

"Sssh...It's okay." She repeated before kissing the side of my mouth.

Her dainty hands slid down my chest and pulled at the hem of my sweater. I grabbed my shirt from the back and pulled it over my head; suddenly aware of how exposed we both were. She bit her lips while letting her fingers run lazy circles down my arm, watching in fascination as slivers of pleasure ran through my body.

The fact that she couldn't match my physical strength yet could make we so weak with a simple touch seemed...unfathomable. Yet here she was converting me to a quivering wreck; compelling me to give her anything she wanted with the use of a single word.

Doubt was trying to undermine my decision to go forth but my lifeless heart ached to have her and make her mine.

The battle was lost and I gave myself over to the remnants of the man I once was, trying my hardest to lock away the beast.

I moved closer to her, forcing her back down onto the silk comforter as I crawled above her once again. Her hands found my hair again but this time I didn't stop it...I revelled in it instead as her nails tried fruitlessly to scratch my scalp, it caused nothing more than a tickle but still had me purring. I caressed her lips with mine, allowing our kiss to deepen and become more urgent. Bella's little moans and gasps spurred me to let my hands roam freely about her body. My hand stilled at the button of her jeans when I heart her heart stop for a second longer than it should have.

"Breath Bella." I whispered and turned the attention of my mouth to grace her throat again, allowing her a chance to take in some much needed oxygen.

As I removed gently removed her jeans the scent of her arousal hit me and the beast roared and rattled in his cage. Her legs rubbed together in need while I kissed my way to her foot then sitting back on my ankles to take the glorious sight of her laid almost bare before me. She rose to meet my position and placed ginger kissed over my heavy eyelids; my lust weighing them down. Her hand moved with caution to my pants and my wrists shot out to stop her.

"Maybe I should do that Bella." I smiled timidly and moved to undo the fastenings. When they were completely free from my body, they were sent to meet the growing pile of garments on the floor. She smiled at finally being able to see the effect she had on not just my mind but my body too as my erection stuck up proudly from my body, causing the waistband of my boxer's to gape. She reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away from her before falling back and gestured for me to follow; she really didn't know just how much power over me she had in that moment. I wasted not time in picking back up from where we left off to undress. I wanted to touch her everywhere and looked on in awe when I cupped her breast in my hand and palmed it as tenderly as I could but it wasn't enough, I wanted to taste her. I closed my mouth around her nipple and swirled my tongue over her rosy tip. The sensation of her yielding flesh in my mouth mixed with her exquisite scent increased my confidence and my hand made it's way down her torso. The fabric of her white lace panties tore like paper under the gentle tug of my fingers as I removed them from her

body and discarded them with the rest. Once all barriers were gone, having tore my own underwear off too, I pulled her hip over mine, pulling her against me. My hand slid in between our bodies and ventured towards her centre. I was left in no doubt that she wanted this as my fingers brushed her folds. There was so much moisture and the smell of her need for me had me groaning into her neck.

"Ooo" She panted as I applied a little more pressure over her sensitive bud. "Edwarrrd."

Her body responded to my touch in delicious ways, writhing and seeking more contact.

"Please." She begged again...and again I couldn't deny her.

I pushed a finger into her attentively, being careful not to be rash and risk hurting her. Her back arced off the bed in convulsion when I started to stroke her internal walls. I used my increased senses to detect that special little spot inside and concentrated on manipulating it. My efforts paid off and Bella's breathing turned into desperate gasps. I could feel my own need rising but pushed it back as I watched her shake below me while her orgasm rocketed through her body.

"Uuunnngghhhh! Edwarrrrrrrrrrd." she shrieked as her body went rigid and her head flew back.

I felt my eyes darken as I focused on her reaction and watched her come down from her high.

"Bella I need you." My voice was desperate and full of fire when she looked at me and nodded nervously.

I rolled her onto her back and lowered myself between her thighs, aligning with her heat. She melted my frozen heart with the look of compassion melting within her chocolate eyes. She knew this was going to be hard for me and she knew that it might not work out the way she wanted but She loved me regardless.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips as I pushed into to her slowly.

She gasped and clawed at my shoulders.

I didn't rush my entry, knowing it was going to cause some degree of pain to begin with regardless of my true nature. Her body started to adjust itself to accommodate mine and I was nearly over come with how much more I felt connected with her with every inch of me that she took. The feeling of being inside of her was incredible.

I stopped when I felt resistance and lifted my gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were heavy with need and mirrored my own.

"It's okay Edward." She breathed. "I know...and it's okay. I want this with you, I want to give you this part of me."

I kissed her nose and stroked the hair back from her face before resting my fore head on her shoulder and continuing.

Her body stiffened beneath me and a small cry of pain fled her lips. My head shot up to make sure she was okay. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes screwed shut.

Not good.

I wanted to stop right then but something froze me in place.

_No, no, no! I know that look Edward...That's you're this has gone too far look and you're going to pull away from me now._

I drew in an unnecessary breath and held it.

_It really wasn't that bad anyway...it doesn't even hurt, it just stings a little...please don't stop...You're going to stop aren't you._

She was taking my reluctance as the end and closed her eyes again in defeat.

_Don't cry...don't you dare fucking cry._

I kissed her fully and forcefully, stunning her with my actions.

I heard her...I had really heard her and she didn't even speak! I'd been able to read the minds of everyone around me except for hers and it frustrated me to no end but...I could hear her!

"Edward?" She pulled back panting and looked at me incredulously.

I pulled my hips back and pushed them gently forward, rocking against her and sending a bolt of pleasure through my entire body.

"Oh god Bella." I smiled breathlessly upon her mouth before smothering her lips with mine again. I wanted to deepen it but knew it was too dangerous to consider letting her tongue into my mouth, one brush against my razor sharp teeth would see her burning before her time.

_Oh thank god you're not stopping...I love you so much...Mmmm that feels good...oh_

She bit her lip before opening her mouth in pleasure as I stroked back into her.

"Edward that feels..."

_ohmygod!_

"Oh...Uunngghhhhh."

She wrapped her legs around my waist in unbridled passion and abandon, drawing me deeper into her heated depths.

"Bella...I...Oh god." I mumbled into her shoulder as her thoughts became clouded with the building tension in her body...and I felt it as her mind tried to process the sensations enveloping her. Her pleasure intensified my own...tightening my insides to near combustion.

_I love you. I love you. I looovv..._

"Uuuunnnggghhhhhhhhh!" She growled and thrashed below me as I felt her orgasm crashing through my mind and I lost all power to stop my own.

My body burned with intensity as I released into her and my mind was overtaken with primal need as if I were hunting. The sudden need to feed on her blood screamed at me darkly as venom flooded my mouth. My mouth instinctively sought the purest point of her throat and opened with intent.

_Always remember I love you._

Her body still shook and heaved below me and I turned my face away from her, burying it deep into the pillow as I roared out the last of my orgasm.

I allowed my body to press against hers, being careful not to subject her to my full weight. Her heart was thundering in her chest and I could feel it against my cheek as I rested it upon her breast; listening to the multitude of thoughts racing through her mind. I smiled as I finally realised exactly how she saw me and loved me unconditionally. I lifted my mouth to hers and peppered it with kisses. Before removing myself from her person. My withdrawal brought silence.

Oh.

She pouted at the loss of contact and rolled into my side, snuggling into my arms. I pulled the comforter around her and tucked it between us to stop her from getting chilli in my presence; much to her annoyance.

I glanced at the watch sat on her wrist and chuckled.

12:37am

"I can officially give you your gift now."

"What?" She asked before looking at her wrist. "Oh...Merry Christmas Edward." The smile on her face would take a month to dissolve, it was so huge.

"Merry Christmas Angel." I placed a chaste kiss on her nose before reaching to the floor to retrieve the gift that I had carelessly tossed in a moment of passion. "Here, this is for you." I pulled her into a sitting position by my side.

Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You promised..." She started.

"I didn't spend a dime!" I insisted earnestly.

She huffed and pulled off the paper; eyeing the elongated velvet box. Her breath hitched when she opened it to reveal a delicate gold chain. She ran her finger over it in wonder before I took it out and fastened it around her collar. Once in place reached to feel the single princess cut diamond that hung from it.

"Edward..." Her face was filled with concern.

"Bella I promise you I didn't buy it. It belonged to my mother...and I know she would be happy to have my love, my lover...wearing it." I gave her my trademark crooked smile and pulled her hand to my mouth.

She sighed and climbed into my lap.

"I left your gift under the tree downstairs." She apologised. "And I'm sorry that it isn't anything as extravagant as this." she indicated to the jewellery under her finger. "I didn't have the first clue..."

"Bella you already gave me the best gift possible...You gave me the gift to see me through your eyes...to see how much you love me...to hear both your body and mind confirm that love." I nuzzled her ear.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head at me in confusion.

I chuckled.

"I could hear you Bella...your mind...I could hear it when we were..."

"Oh my god!" She started to blush profusely, hiding her face against my shoulder.

I closed my arms around her and grinned. After moment she pulled back to look at me.

"C..Can you still hear me?"

"No. I could only hear you when we...while...I think it only worked while I was inside of you." I would have blushed if I were able.

"Oh." she seemed almost disheartened. "Well..." She changed her demeanour and smiled before she ground her hips down onto my already awakened member. "Maybe we could test that theory."

She giggled as I tossed her carefully onto her back again.

I started to settle between her legs again and line myself up, safe in the knowledge that we could make love without breaking her.

She was beyond exhausted after our second tryst and snuggled back into my side.

"I love you." She whispered sleepily before letting her eyes close.

"I love you too Bella." I stroked the side of her face and started to hum the carol that she song so beautifully earlier on; thinking how the last line seemed so perfect in that moment.


End file.
